


The Relaxation Technique

by hummerhouse



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: M/M, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:10:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2548679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummerhouse/pseuds/hummerhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.<br/>Word Count: 2,915 One shot<br/>Rated: NC-17 TCest, Leo/Don, hints of OT4<br/>Summary: Don's latest project has given him insomnia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Relaxation Technique

**Author's Note:**

> Preview image created by the very gifted Sherenelle on DeviantArt.  
> 

            A small spill of light drifted out of Donatello’s lab and painted the floor of the lair just outside of his doorway.

            The total darkness and utter quiet had gone mostly unnoticed, other than a random thought that now he could really concentrate.  His brothers and Father were long ago in their beds, only Don remained awake, his eyes fever bright as he reviewed his latest set of notes.

            Don hadn’t had a full night’s sleep since he began this current experiment.  His family had started to become concerned after the first forty-eight hours, but other than the occasional quick power nap, Don couldn’t turn his brain off enough to sleep properly.

            His Father had scolded him lightly, reminding him that if they were called to action, Don would be in no condition to fight.  Mikey had offered to give him a nice long massage, hinting that going a bit further would relax Don enough for him to get some real sleep.

            Raph hadn’t bothered with the hinting part, telling Don outright that what he needed was a good, long roll in the sack in order to turn off the light in his head and concentrate his energies elsewhere. 

            Don had told his Father that if he couldn’t wrap up the experiment soon, he’d take a sleeping aid.  To both of his younger brothers, he’d said thanks, but no thanks.  He was at the point in his work where Don had become slightly manic and sex was the furthest thing from his mind.

            Leo had merely stared at him during their last interaction, now just over five hours ago, and told Don in a low voice that if he didn’t find a way to sleep on his own, measures would be taken.

            That threat was what had brought Don the closest to closing up shop for the night and falling onto the daybed that was in his lab.  Just before he was going to do that though, Don noticed an error in one of his equations which drove both sleep and Leo’s threat out of his mind.

            Reaching for his still half full cup of coffee, Don’s shaking hand skittered off the ceramic base and sent the cup flying over the edge of his desk.

            “Shell,” Don muttered under his breath, leaning sideways on his tall stool to watch the cup fall, and bracing himself for the imminent destruction.

            It never came.  A forest green hand shot out of the darkness and caught the cup by its handle without losing a single drop of dark liquid.

            Mouth slightly open, Don watched as Leo stepped into the ring of light cast by the desk lamp so that he could set the cup far from Don’s sleep deprived fingers.

            “From our conversation earlier I thought you understood what you needed to do,” Leo said to his brother in a low tone.

            Don glanced up into Leo’s inscrutable expression and tried for a smile.  It was weak at best; partially because his mind was still on his task and partially because he was too tired to work his facial muscles.

            “I was going to bed a couple of hours ago, but I found a problem that I needed to fix first,” Don said.  “I guess I lost track of time.”

            “How will growing more exhausted help you avoid additional mistakes?”  Leo’s amber orbs, caught by the lamps glow, flashed for a moment.  “What exactly will happen if you stop working on this right now?”

            “It’s a train of thought, Leo,” Don tried to explain.  “My mind becomes completely entrenched in a concept and I start visualizing the different variables.  If I stop, I could lose pieces of my theory or risk the collapse of a portion of a time sensitive experiment.”

            “You could also risk your own collapse,” Leo told him.

            His voice seemed to float out at Don, who blinked and shook his head.  Somehow within less than a second, Leo had managed to slip back into the shadows.

            “I know that,” Don said to the spot where Leo had previously stood.  “I know I need to give my body time to rejuvenate but I can’t stop the activity in my head.”

            Don hadn’t meant for his voice to drag out in a note of desperation, but it did.  His eyes were bloodshot and he felt mildly sick to his stomach, not to mention the headache that was thrumming inside both temples.  He just couldn’t go to sleep; whenever he lay down, thoughts of the experiment began to turn in his mind like a tornado.

           “Meditation?”  Leo’s question came from some point behind Don, who twisted his head in a vain attempt to locate his brother.

            With a laugh, Don said, “If I can’t clear my mind to sleep, how can I clear it to meditate?”

            “Have you saved the information on the computer to your left?” Leo asked from out of the darkness.

            “What?”  Don glanced at it in confusion.  “Yes, but why . . . ?”

            Before he could say anything more, the power flickered out and the monitor turned black.

            “Leo!  No!” Don yelped, his hands frantically flying over the keyboard on his other computer in anticipation of Leo’s next move.

            “What did you think I would do, Donatello?  Sit back and watch you work until you fell apart?” Leo asked softly, his ghostly voice seeming to come from several directions at once.

            “Let me save my work,” Don called out; hoping the calculations that were running in the background could be restarted from their current position.

            He barely managed to back up the file before the power was cut and the pale light from the computer screen faded.

            Breathing hard, Don leaned forward, his arms protectively around his laptop, his appearance much like that of a lion guarding its food.  He had found a back door into one of the city’s largest labs and was ‘borrowing’ their computer to run a search.

            Closing the laptop would sever his connection and Don was sure that when the company ran their next security check they’d find where he’d hacked in.  This was his only opportunity to get the information he required and he couldn’t allow Leo to destroy it.

            “I have the utmost respect for your work, Donny,” Leo said from somewhere to his left.  “But I will not let it interfere with your health or your safety.”

            “Leo, please don’t make me fight you for my laptop,” Don begged, his voice cracking slightly.  “I absolutely cannot lose this gateway.”

            Silence met his plea.  Don closed his jittery fingers together behind the laptop and tried desperately to hear some sound that would tell him where Leo was, or at least warn him of his oldest brother’s approach.

            The desk lamp suddenly went out, the heat from the bulb dwindling to a tiny spot of light that marked Don’s pupils.

            Biting his lower lip, Don waited.  His laptop was the only remaining source of light in the lab and he sat fully within its glow while his brother Leo rode the shadows like they were his own personal Pegasus.

            Calloused hands touching Don’s shoulders were the first indication that Leo was standing directly behind him.

            “Let it go, Donny,” Leo husked against his brother’s head.

            “No, I c . . . can’t.  Please don’t make me,” Don practically sobbed.

            “Donatello.”  Leo said his name in a long, soft exhale before pressing his lips to Don’s neck.

            “Leo?” Don asked as his brother made no move to take the computer from him.

            In fact, the only thing Leo’s hands were doing was slowly caressing Don’s arms while Leo’s mouth tattooed Don’s neck and collarbone with sensual kisses.

            “I’m not going to make you close your laptop,” Leo whispered softly.  “Just let go of it and lean back against me.”

            “You won’t t . . . touch it?” Don asked, desperate to relax against Leo’s warmth but still afraid of losing his work.

            “Donny,” Leo murmured sensually, “trust me.”

            The slide of Leo’s lips along the side of Don’s neck had the genius trembling as he slowly unclasped his fingers.  Leo stroked the muscles in Don’s biceps, moving down past his elbows to his forearms.  Gripping both lightly, Leo pulled Don’s arms off of the desk.

            “I’m so tired,” Don admitted in a voice hoarse from fatigue.

            “I know,” Leo whispered before placing a kiss to his brother’s temple.  “Focus on me now.  I’m going to help you relax.”

            Don nearly sobbed as he leaned into Leo’s plastron, hearing the scrape of his carapace against his brother’s scutes.  Leo’s hands were still on his forearms, their strong grip kneading the muscles that were sore from repetitive use.

            Very gently, Leo lifted Don’s arms enough so that his hands came to rest on his lap.  Leo continued to squeeze the muscles and tendons in Don’s forearms and then his wrists.

            “That feels so good,” Don groaned.  “I just . . .  I just can’t turn my mind off.”

            “Shh, Donny.  I want you to just concentrate on your body.  Tell me exactly where you feel pain or where your muscles are most tense,” Leo said softly.

            “My hands,” Don told him.  “They’re stiff.”

            “Where else?” Leo asked as he took Don’s fingers one by one into his hands so that he could gently roll and massage the digits.

            “Shoulders,” Don muttered and then laughed shortly.  “The result of bad posture.  I should have been sitting in my desk chair instead of this stool, but I was afraid I’d doze off.  I can’t sl . . . sleep until this search is done.  If I do . . . .”

            “Donny.”  Leo nudged the side of his brother’s head with his beak.  “Focus.  Stay with me.”

            To emphasize his point, Leo’s mouth dipped to the side of Don’s throat and he began to nibble at the olive green skin.

            “Oh shell, Leo,” Don moaned with pleasure.

            He could barely feel his own fingers or even his arms any longer, Leo’s mastery of pressure points driving the soreness out of them.  Then his older brother’s hands drifted up to his shoulders once more, Leo’s touch stronger there because of the heavier density of muscle tissue.

            “You cannot continue to run yourself to the breaking point,” Leo whispered against Don’s neck.  “You frighten your family and you worry us; you worry me.”

            “This experiment is important,” Don tried to protest, his tone that of an errant child.

            “Of course it is,” Leo agreed.  “But you know as well as I that in all of your challenges there is a stopping point that will allow you to rest without proving detrimental to your work.  You push past it each and every time.  That simply will not do.”

            “It’s how my mind works,” Don explained.  “The switch goes on and I can’t turn it off until I’ve found an answer.”

            “Then it’s up to me to find a way to turn your mind off for a while,” Leo husked, the low timbre of his voice warming the blood in Don’s veins.

            “Leo, you c . . . can’t mean to . . . .” Don began before a full body shudder interrupted him.

            Leo’s hands had left his shoulders and were massaging Don’s plastron, dipping expertly into the groves separating his scutes.

            “What was it you once told me about endorphins Donny?” Leo whispered as his hands crept stealthily below his brother’s beltline.  “How they have something to do with a general feeling of well-being, relaxation, and the cessation of pain?”

            Before Don could formulate an answer, Leo’s teeth closed on his collarbone and his hands began to do amazing things between Don’s unconsciously widening legs.

            Don’s hands lay palms up on this thighs and he seemed unable to move them as Leo teased his slit.  Using the side of his thumb, Leo worked his way past the soft cartilage surrounding Don’s hidden ‘pocket’ and unerringly found his brother’s penis.

            With a loud gasp, Don could feel himself begin to harden.  “Raph and Mike offered to have s . . . sex with me to help me sl . . . sleep,” Don said between little panting breaths.

            “You shouldn’t have turned them down,” Leo said, licking his way up to Don’s jawline.  “They were trying to help.”

            “Know,” Don said breathlessly.  “I know,” he repeated, trying to make sense even though his mind was slipping past the ability to form words.  “I would have been too distracted.”

            Kissing the corner of Don’s mouth, Leo said, “You have to learn to take sometimes, Donny.  They didn’t want sex for themselves; they wanted you to have what you needed for once.”

            The guttural sound of his voice made Don’s cock throb and expand.  Leo continued to rub his thumb along the shaft, warming it with continuous friction.

            Don’s eyes were barely open, his body singing with the pleasure of Leo’s touch.  His legs felt rubbery and he found himself leaning farther into his brother’s embrace.

            “Come over to the bed with me,” Leo whispered gently, removing his hand from Don’s burgeoning erection.

            Don moaned, his gaze falling on the open laptop.  “Can’t leave it,” he protested weakly.

            “I’ll turn it so you can see the screen,” Leo said, reaching up to spin the laptop towards the daybed.  “Come with me.”

            Cupping his brother’s elbows, Leo helped Don slide off of the stool.  Supporting his overly tired brother, Leo walked Donatello to the bed and lowered him onto it.

            Crawling between Don’s outstretched legs; Leo leaned over and kissed the bulge in Don’s plastron.

            “Drop down now, Donny,” Leo ordered calmly.

            Sighing loudly, Don complied, his arousal complete as his dick popped into the open.

            “Perfect,” Leo murmured, his hand surrounding Don’s swollen flesh.

            Don’s hips lifted as he dug his heels into the mattress and then he spread his legs farther apart.

            “Lube . . . .” Don started to say, stopping when Leo shushed him.

            “No, this is for you,” Leo explained quietly.  “Just relax; you needn’t do anything except concentrate on this.”

            Leo emphasized ‘this’ by stroking Don’s hard shaft.  Donatello moaned, his mind falling away from the computer, his experiment, and the stiffness in his muscles as it dropped down to the single point on his body that Leonardo was currently controlling.

            Once more Leo leaned down, flicking his tongue across the tip of Don’s darkly needy cock.  He was gratified to feel Don’s body shake in reaction and repeated the action several times in a row, drawing churrs from his brother.

            Glancing up, Leo couldn’t help the half smile that curved his lips as he discovered Don’s eyes were shut, his head turned away from his precious laptop.  Pumping his brother’s dick a few more times, Leo began to suck him off in earnest.

            Don hands curled slowly shut as his gripped the sheets on either side of his body.  He was panting hard now; the delicious spark of pressure building steadily higher in his groin as Leo licked, sucked, and teased his cock.

            The orgasm that ripped through Don’s body took him completely by surprise.  For one second he perched on the edge of release and his breath caught; in the next second he was grinding his head into a pillow as his body twitched and shook through an incredibly forceful climax.

            Leo’s mouth remained on Don’s cock through the entire process; swallowing his brother’s ejaculate with practiced ease.  With one hand resting against Don’s plastron, Leo rubbed small comforting circles on Don’s stomach as he coaxed his brother to completion.

            When it was all over, Leo sat back and stared at Don.  His genius brother’s mouth was slack, chest heaving as he tried to fill his lungs with air.  Don’s hands opened and the rest of his body slid out of its tense posture as the afterglow began to set in.

            Leo moved up next to Don, lying on his side so he could drape a protective arm across his brother’s chest.  Tipping forward, Leo pressed a deep kiss to Don’s mouth and then he propped his head up on his other arm so that he could see his younger brother’s face.

            Don’s eyes fluttered open and he smiled groggily at Leo.  “Thanks bro’.”

            “Don’t mention it,” Leo whispered.  “Go to sleep; I’ll keep an eye on your laptop.  What am I watching for?”

            “Message,” Don slurred.  “Connection unstable.  If it says the connection is lost, I have to establish the link again quickly.  You wake me up if that happens.”

            “I’ll get Mikey if that happens,” Leo said, placing a finger against Don’s lips when his brother started to argue.  “He is perfectly capable of following those step thingies you do and reestablishing your connection.”

            “Commands,” Don said with a smile as his eyes drifted shut again.

            “Right,” Leo said, laughing lightly.  “Gamer stuff.  I should change my field language to geek talk; then he’d listen to me better.”

            “Doubt that,” Don said, his voice fading.  Shaking his head a little, Don forced his eyelids up and asked, “What about you?”

            “I was focusing on your pleasure,” Leo said, interpreting Don’s question.  “I’m good.  Maybe we can enjoy each other again when you’re more rested.  Go to sleep.”

            “Okay.”  Don’s head lolled to the side as sleep finally took him from Leo.

            As far as Leo was concerned, it was the only thing that ever would.           


End file.
